One-Shoot de V y Atenea (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: One-Shoot sobre V Casannova, y su sexologa esposa Atenea.


(Recomendación: leer "Si Te Supone Un Problema" Fick de V y Atenea, el cual lo pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.)

**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra COMPLETA AUTORIA.**

**One-Shoot (+18) de V y Atenea, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_

* * *

_**ONE- SHOT V Y ATENEA **_

**(Pov Atenea)**

Estaba distraída mirando las notas de mi cuaderno de piel negro, donde apuntaba a todos mis pacientes.

Hacía ya un tiempo que V estaba distante conmigo, había tenido más trabajo del debido, demasiado, y es que las cosas en la familia estaban un poco tensas. Duque tenía muchas responsabilidades y tenía que delegar sin más remedio.

Pasé la hoja y cerré el cuaderno con un sonido sordo. Esta tarde de invierno era de lo más aburrida.

Me quité el vestido y me metí en la cama dispuesta a ver la televisión y al hacerlo pensé en V.

Miré a mi lado y cogí la almohada, la acerqué hacia mí y olía a él. Hacía noches que no dormía en casa y lo necesitaba tanto... justo en este momento... justo ahora.

Cerré los ojos y deslicé mis manos bajo el encaje de mi ropa interior, mordí mi labio involuntariamente y me retorcí bajo las sábanas de satén negro. Curvé mi dedo índice introduciéndolo en mi y gemí bajito, claramente esto no era lo mismo que estar con V pero si podía imaginarlo conmigo justo ahora.

-Diosa...-.

Abrí los ojos abruptamente y retiré mi dedo de ahí para mirar a V.

Estaba sudado, tenso, acababa de llegar del gimnasio, su pelo goteaba y parecía haberse echado agua por encima, eso había hecho sin duda, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus ojos claros fijos en mi.

Me quité las sábanas de encima y me arrodillé frente a él.

-V...-.

Tragó saliva y se acercó hacia donde estaba. Me abrazó con sus enormes brazos y me acercó hacia su torso mojado por el agua y el sudor.

Su erección latente estaba bajo esos pantalones de algodón grises con los que hacía boxeo.

Gemí al notarlo tan listo y me deshice por dentro, lo necesitaba justo ahora.

Su mano sujetó mi nuca y nos besamos en un beso jodidamente caliente tanto que nos costó respirar.

-Siento haber estado tan ocupado- dijo con la voz ronca-.

Asentí y es que sobraban las explicaciones. Bajé ese pantalón en un rápido tirón y no llevaba ropa interior. Un gruñido gutural se escapó de entre los labios de V.

Metí su enorme erección en mi boca y chupé duro, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, dentro y fuera de mi boca al principio despacio, escuchando la respiración de V y después más rápido una y otra vez, clavé mis uñas en sus glúteos y dio un tirón de mi pelo, gemí por ese intento desesperado de no querer llegar en mi boca pero era justo lo que quería.

Mi marido, mi esposo, mi V, era mío y solo mío, y todo lo que hiciese con él estaba justificado. Llegó al orgasmo y volvió a tirar de mi pelo.

Lo miré y su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, sus músculos bien marcados y su boca abierta exhalando el aire que tenía en los pulmones casi sin respiración.

Mmm... excitante sin duda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba tumbada en la cama y V arrodillado gloriosamente y mirándome, la tenue luz de una pequeña lámpara al fondo de la habitación iluminaba la misma y su lengua empezó a jugar sobre mi ropa interior, cerré los ojos y gemí, tuve que arquear mi espalda y retorcerme, esforzarme para no correrme en ese momento y es que el experto V Casannova sabía demasiado bien como complacer a una dama.

Bajó mis bragas en un tirón y su lengua levantó mi clítoris chupándolo y jugando con él incansable, esto era agónico y erótico además de

muy excitante, su lengua la noté dentro de mí y como se movía primero arriba y abajo luego de lado a lado y sus dientes sinuosos sobre esa carne tan mía y tan suya, me estaba volviendo completamente loca.

-Vamos Diosa- dijo en un gruñido y siguió con su mortal legua hasta que hizo que me corriese en un placentero orgasmo-.

**(Pov V)**

De todos mis lugares favoritos el tener a mi Atenea conmigo era el mejor de todos, nuestra habitación, nuestro momento.

Verdaderamente era una diosa.

Até sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Ponte recta- exigí-.

Ella no lo hizo así que sin esfuerzo le di media vuelta y le di una sonora palmada en el trasero que la hizo gemir aun que sabía que ella quería protestar.

-Recta- volví a decir-.

Y así lo hizo, se puso recta. Hice que saliese de la cama y até sus manos al poste del dosel, sus manos estaban colgadas y su espalda pegada al poste de madera, arranqué su sujetador y ella me miraba ardiente y lista para esa segunda ronda que tanto estábamos esperando.

Ya no aguantaba más, solo con su visión podría llegar a un orgasmo y ella lo sabía.

-V- gimió bajito-.

-Shhh- exigí- quiero jugar-.

Asintió y miró sus pies, me gustaba este juego, cuando ella hacía de sumisa pero también cuando no obedecía y tenía que castigarla, ella lo sabía.

Mordí uno de sus pechos y jugué con su pezón un momento antes de abrir sus piernas.

Rodeé su cadera con mi brazo derecho y la levanté sin ningún esfuerzo.

La dejé caer sobre mi polla hundiéndome en ella, mi cabeza tironeó hacia atrás y la boca de atenea besaba concecorosamente mi cuello, sus piernas se pusieron sobre mis caderas.

La pude mover sin esfuerzo arriba y abajo brutalmente rápido y duro tanto que ella llegó al poco de empezar pero esto no acababa aquí... claro que no...

La miraba atento, la chica perfecta... y solo mía, gruñí y besé su cuello y sus labios. La cama crujía y sabía que en cualquier momento el poste

se partiría pero no paré, no podía parar, no hasta llegar con ella a lo más alto, de nuevo Atenea explotó en un orgasmo, su voz era ronca y no dejaba de gritar de placer, mi respiración agitada ponía compás a ese baile tan íntimo entre nosotros dos finalmente llegando al orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo se relajó al instante, y el de ella también, la besé en los labios, beso que no dudó en corresponder.

-Te amo tanto- dijo ella ¿iba a llorar?-.

A veces lo hacía y cuando le preguntaba porque lo hacía, me decía que era porque me quería demasiado, tanto que no le cabía en el pecho y eso me llenaba, me sentía igual que ella.

La rodeé con mis brazos y solté el agarre de sus manos, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que la había atado con una corbata mía.

Sonreí y la tumbé en la cama, ambos nos abrazamos y el precioso cabello rubio y suave de mi diosa era un refugio perfecto.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-¿Por qué lloras Diosa, te he hecho daño?-.

Siempre preguntaba esto por si acaso.

-No, te quiero mucho V, mi V, si te pasa algo no lo soportaría-.

-Estoy bien, mírame- besé su cuello- te amo, a ti y solo a ti mi diosa-.

Ella sonrió y escondió su cara en mi torso, tuve que reírme.

-Tengo mucha suerte- le dije acariciando su cabello-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Tengo suerte por tenerte, sin ti no hubiese aguantado tanto-.

-El gran V Casannova siendo tierno-.

-Siempre soy tierno contigo, aun que me guste lo pervertido-.

-Me encanta lo pervertido V, si es contigo-.

-Lo mismo digo...-.

La subí sobre mí a horcajadas y la besé en los labios.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Ey! tortolitos-.

-RAPUNCEL PIERDETE!-.

-Que duque quiere una reunión-.

-ESTOY OCUPADO-.

-Vale..-.

Seguí besando a Atenea hasta que volvieron a llamar.

-V...- bien ese era Hannival- Duque dice que bajes y dejes eso para luego-.

-PIERDETE!-.

No se escuchó nada más y sonreí al ver a Atenea pero sonó esa jodida puerta una tercera vez.

-¿QUE?- grité en un sonido gutural-.

-Es que me han dicho...- ese era sin duda Máximo-.

-QUE SI, QUE VOY, QUE YA VOY-.

Miré a Atenea que parecía no parar de reírse.

-Ve, te requieren-.

Asentí y la volví a besar.

-Te espero en la ducha-.

-Espérame-.

-Siempre-.

Sonreí poniéndome ese pantalón otra vez y saliendo de la habitación, los negocios no esperan a los amantes.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado como también esperamos sus comentarios ^^**

_**Valeria Vulturi y Señorita Morena.**_


End file.
